


Heart

by katieh28



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieh28/pseuds/katieh28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian gets Mickey a present for Valentine's Day. Mickey is a hard man to please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," Mickey spat, glaring down at the red, heart shaped box in the boy's hands. It was a deep red, with a sparkly bow around it. He hated that bow, with all the sparkles and glitter and shit. It was like it was fucking mocking him.

They were underneath the bleachers, the fucking  _bleachers_ of all places, and Gallagher somehow had the balls to do- whatever the fuck he was trying to do now. 

"It's just chocolate," Ian said sheepishly, blushing deeply.

"What do I look like, a little girl?" Mickey asked.

"I just figured...you know....it's Valentine's day and all...."

Mickey didn't like this, and he didn't like how weird and shy Gallagher was acting, either. He almost wished the kid would just fucking yell at him or something.

"Could've just fucked me," Mickey said casually. "Might as well give me something I'll actually like."

Ian sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Look, I'm sorry. I thought you'd like it."

"Guess you don't know me as well as you think you do, huh Gallagher?" Mickey asked, taunting him.

Suddenly, Ian's voice got low. "Sorry, I guess I forgot you were a giant douchebag asshole."

Mickey just nodded, ignoring the odd pang in his chest. "Well, I guess you won't be making that mistake again."

Now Ian was getting charged up, Mickey could tell. There was a fire in his cold green eyes. "Fine. So you want to be treated like a goddamn whore. Just fucked and used and that's it."

Mickey ignored the sting in his words, or at least he tried to. "Fuck you," he spat. "You know I didn't sign on to be on the fucking Young and the Restless. This ain't no soap opera. And you ain't no Prince Charming. Got that?"

"Fine with me!" Ian shouted, and Mickey wasn't shocked to look up and find tears in his eyes. The kid had always been an emotional wreck, a touchy-feely little pansy. He could tell ever since the beginning, when he showed up at his house on the verge of tears just cause his mommy was back in town. He could tell ever since he was in prison the last time, when Ian pressed his hand against the glass that separated them. Like a fucking faggot.

Mickey was still lost in thought when he felt the heart shaped box being thrust violently in his hands. He looked up to see Ian angrily blinking back tears, his mouth screwed up in an ugly grimace. "Keep the fucking chocolates," Ian said. "I'm outta here."

"What the Hell am I supposed to do with these?" Mickey asked, holding the box out by two fingers, like it was a bag of dog shit or something.

"I don't know. Give it to Mandy, shove it up your ass, whatever floats your fucking boat."

"Fine, I'll give it to Mandy. She'll probably like it, you know why? Cause she's a chick. And chicks like cheesy shit like this. I don't."

Gallagher just nodded furiously, eyes still watery but refusing to cry. "I'm sorry, but you know what? I'm not sorry. I'm not sorry, Mickey. I'm never gonna apologize for caring about you."

Mickey clenched his teeth, hard.

"Jesus, Gallagher. Could you be any more fucking gay?"

And that was when he saw it. A single tear, falling down Gallagher's cheek like they were in some cheesy romance movie.

_Fucking pussy._

"Fine. Fine!" Ian shouted, his voice cracking. "I fucking give up. I'm done trying to be nice to you. I'm done trying to be _anything_ to you."

The kid was full on crying now, not even bothering to try and hide it. For fuck's sake.

"Let's just pretend this never happened," Ian said. "We go back to fucking twice a week and not giving a shit about each other. Does that work for you, asshole?"

Ian started walking away then, as fast as his long legs would allow him to. 

"Where the fuck are you going?"

"I told you. I'm outta here."

Mickey could've reached out and slapped him then, because was he even fucking serious?  Was he a goddamn  _moron?_  A kid as fucking pretty as Gallagher, walking home by himself at night, crying like a little girl and looking gay as Hell...There was no way he wasn't going to get beat up or mugged or both. No fucking way.

"Jesus Christ, Gallagher," he muttered, watching as Ian stopped moving and jerked around to face him. "Hold up." 

Mickey forced himself to look as Ian moved around slowly, dramatically, and turned to glare right at him.

"What?" he spat. He was still crying, hot angry tears in his eyes as he yelled. "What the fuck do you want now?" 

Mickey sighed, sneering at the box of chocolate as he unwrapped the sparkly faggoty ribbon around it. He fucking hated that ribbon. He hated just looking at it, knowing what it meant.  _You're a fucking bitch, huh, Milkovich? You're a bitch, and you're HIS bitch now. That's what this means._

Mickey had the sudden urge to throw the chocolates on the ground, stomp on them, take a piss on them, something. Show this fucking guy who's the bitch. 

He looked up at Gallagher then, who was staring at him expectantly. Still crying pathetically, cheeks flushed and green eyes blurry when they were usually so clear. His eyes were trained on the chocolates with laser focus, like all of the secrets of the universe were contained in that one box. Like it was all that fucking mattered. 

Mickey kept his eyes glued to the ground as he suddenly tore off the ribbon, opened the box, selected the first piece of shitty chocolate and popped it in his mouth. After the first, he grabbed a huge fistful and thrust them into his mouth, not caring how deranged he must look. Only then did he dare to look up at Gallagher, staring him down as he chewed like an animal. 

The kid just stood there for a second, staring. A second later, he was giving Mickey a tiny sheepish grin as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve. It was the same little smile that he had given him when he visited Mickey in prison, after Mickey had mouthed off to him. It was a shy smile, but at the same time it was cocky, like he fucking knew something. Mickey hated that fucking smile, he hated it. 

He couldn't look away. 

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Mickey shouted, a sudden anger coming over him. 

The guy just fucking  _giggled._

"They taste like dog shit," Mickey said, making a big show of spitting out the remnants of the chocolate that he hadn't yet swallowed. 

At this, Gallagher was all but laughing in his face. He really looked like a fairy now, fucking dimples and everything. 

"Screw you, Gallagher," Mickey shouted, throwing the rest of the chocolates to the ground. 

"Okay, Mickey. Will do," Gallagher said, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. 

"Oh,  _fuck you."_

"Already doing that." 

Mickey clenched his hands into fists. This was a dumb fucking idea. He should've let Gallagher walk it off before, he should've just let his girly ass get beat up. 

Gallagher just kept smiling like a fucking moron, walking towards Mickey now, the outline of the tall boy with the bright red hair coming into view. 

"You liked them," he said mockingly, and just like that Mickey was ready to pull his fucking hair out. 

"Get the fuck outta here! Before I kick your fucking ass!" Mickey shouted as he picked up the box and started hurling individual pieces of chocolate at Ian. 

"Alright, alright!" Ian said, backing away with his hands up in surrender. He was still smiling, the douche. "I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Like Hell you will," Mickey said, knowing full well that yeah, he probably _would_  see the jackass tomorrow. Mickey hadn't had a good fuck in about a week, and he was getting horny as shit. 

"Whatever you say, Mick," Gallagher said, finally walking away.  _Good riddance._

Mickey stood there watching as the kid walked away, waiting until he could no longer see even the bright red hue of his hair in the distance. Only then did he bother pick to up the heart-shaped box that was lying on the floor. He stared at it for a moment before throwing it to the ground and stomping on it until it was torn up and destroyed. 

Sighing, Mickey pulled out a cigarette and the lighter he 'borrowed' from Mandy a few days earlier. He lit it and took a drag, staring off at the moon from underneath the bleachers. The winter air was cool and clear, but Mickey was surprisingly warm. The stars were out, shining brightly, and the sky was dark against the glaring white light of the moon. 

"The caramels were good," he said softly to the empty field, the empty sky.  

Nobody responded, just the way he liked it. No fucking Ian Gallagher there to turn his one comment into a big mushy feelings parade. Just how he liked it. 

Mickey sighed again, kicking the torn up box away, only giving it one last look as he walked away into the night. 

 

 

 


End file.
